candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 24/Dreamworld
| spaces = 40 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 23/Dreamworld | next = 25/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 24 (Dreamworld) is the fourth level of Honey Hot Tub and sixth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *Although there are no blockers, the moon scale is highly unstable. *This level requires four ingredients to be brought down while its counterpart in Reality requires only two. *This level has five colours to be dealt with while its Reality counterpart has only four. *Although moon struck occurs twice, it only lasts for one move each, on such a small board it may be next to useless. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Keep the moon scale balanced and simply bring down the ingredients using combinations or simple matches. Colour bombs are not recommended. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Hard *' difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, the board is quite restrictive, making it hard. Also, its Reality counterpart only has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, an additional 25,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 30.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 6.66% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even though this increase is much less compared to the levels before this, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale magnify this problem. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,250 points per move (25,000 points / 20 moves = 1,250 points per move) for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move (40,000 points / 20 moves = 2,000 points per move) for three stars. Even though they are lower than its Reality counterpart at 1,500 and 2,750 points for two and three stars respectively, the board layout and the unstable moon scale make it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly. *An extra colour makes it difficult to create colour bombs. Furthermore, the moon scale is unstable at only seven candies of imbalance. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 20 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 10.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the unstable moon scale negates this advantage. Trivia *This is the first level in Dreamworld to have an unstable moon scale. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars